Last Chance
by thewriters3
Summary: The rebel alliance is desperate for anything they can use to destroy the empire. Padme is sent on a mission to retrieve the death star plans, but it all goes wrong when a hooded figure named Darth Vader is the piece of the equation she didn't count for. Will Vader stop he from achieving her mission, or will her mission objectives change along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Power! The Galactic Empire has ruled over the galaxy with an iron fist with no end of their rule insight.

The rebel alliance is near extinction.

For their final chance at victory Senator Padme Amidala has volunteered for a mercy mission to find and extract the plans for the empires knew weapon.

"I sense a disturbance in the force my master." Vader said kneeling before Darth Sidious. "Yes, my young apprentice, the rebels will attempt one final strike against my empire." Sidious sneered sitting on his throne facing a large window watching the speeders on Coruscant race by in the darkness of the night. "What thy biding master." Vader asked still kneeling before Sidious's throne. "Patience young Vader," he responded slowly turning around in this throne to face. "The rebels alliance is weak and desperate, it is only a matter of time before they reveal themselves and die." with a wicked grin on his face. "Soon the death star will be complete and they will have no chance but to surrender." Sidious motioned his hand as Vader stood up. "I want you to keep a close eye on the senate the next rotation, in my absence Admiral Tarkin will be taking control." Vader wasn't fond of Tarkin he believe the man should be shown his place in that Vader was still superior to him. "What do you expect of me my master." Vader asked. "One of our esteemed senators is a traitor to the empire and must be weeded out and dealt with permanently." Sidious responded in strict tone. "As you wish my master." Vader said bowing as he headed toward the exit. As he was leaving the senate building he could feel the fear around him from every person he passed, his reputation preceded him.

As he made his way into the restricted section for authorized military personnel only he found himself entering a conference room where many admirals were sitting and talking. As they saw Vader enter into the room they all quite down and stood at attention. Vader took his seat at the head of the table as the Admirals followed. Admiral Piett remained standing, "The death star operation is moving on schedule with my lords demands." he began show a hologram of the progress being made. "it will be fully operational within the next 3 rotations sir." "My master will be pleased with this report." Vader replied. As Piett sat down another admiral began to speak "what of the weapon will it be ready? The last time we attempted something like this the weapon plans were stolen and the rebel alliance destroyed it before we could even attempt to use it." he said with concern. "Is the Emperor even sure where these rebels are? he should be doing more to-" the admiral began clawing at his neck unable to breath. "Vader release him." Tarkin said. Vader did release him as the everyone watched as the admirals body went numb and hit the floor. Vader was short tempered and deciding to inflict harm against anyone who said anything ill will against his master. Vader got up from the table and made his way to the exit. Already angry enough that he had to endure watching over a group of senators argue about the same topic for an entire day made him annoyed. He hated politics and politicians, they were all liars in nature.

Not far away from the Senate building at the 500 Repbulica, Senator Padme Amidala was having a confidential meeting with Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. " Are you sure this is the only way? We cant afford to risk anymore lives more importantly yours Senator." Mon Mothma pleaded to Padme. "I assure you if there was any other way I would take it but those files are only accessible through the emperors direct mainframe network." She said looking at a hologram layout of the Emperors throne room. "Many Bothan spies died getting us the information of the location of these files, I will not let their deaths be for nothing." Padme continued. "And you will succeed as you always do Senator, not anyone could have downloaded the files for the Malevolence which helped the alliance to destroy the ion cannon." Bail said giving her a smile. Padme returned the gesture with a bow of her head. "Well Senators it getting late and we have much work to do tomorrow." Bail said standing up, the two women followed his lead. At the door Mon Mothma gave Padme a tight hug "good luck my dear." retuning the embrace Padme smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow senators." Padme walked back into her apartment. She headed towards her bedroom taking the large headdress and wig she had on and slipped out of her grey and gold long sleeve dress. She let her natural hair fall as she stepped into a flowing long blue night gown that had pearl beading on her arms. She slipped into be watching the night life of Coruscant put her to sleep.

_"No matter what happens remember I love you, I will always love you."_

Vader awoke gasping for air, he was sweating as he tried to contemplate what he just heard. Sitting up in his bed he ran his hands through this dirty blonde hair. Not understanding what he had just envisioned he couldn't make out the woman's voice yet he knew it couldn't have been a dream, he hadn't had any dreams in over 3 years since he saw his mother pass away. Yet sometimes he would still hear her voice in his head what caused him to lash out in anger. Not even knowing he looked up and saw that he had indeed smashed a mirror to bits. Not bothering he fell back down onto the bed and went back to sleep because he knew he would need all the strength he could get so he wouldn't strangle any of the senators tomorrow.

The next morning Padme woke as she looked at the pink morning sky. Getting up she took a quick shower and went to pick out her outfit for the day. Choosing a long purple dress with a small over coat and a belt. She made her way over to her mirror wear she put on the matching gold cage that went with the outfit. She applied a light amount of make up. She took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror convincing herself she could do it. With that she left her apartment as her driver picked her up and headed toward the Senate building. As she approached the Senate she could see there were less guards then usual as se walked inside making her way to her office Senator Organa pulled her aside, " the emperor has left the senate for who knows how long this may be you only chance to get the files before he comes back." With that he left her, they both knew that the senate was not a safe place to talk about the alliance, there were eyes and ears everywhere. With this information Padme knew she had to get her mission done today. As she made her way toward her personal platform inside the great dome of the senate she could see the other senators were awfully quite. She could see some whispering to each other and looking up at something. As she traced a couple of the senators eyes she found herself staring at a hooded figure standing in a dark unused platform, she felt chills run up the back of her spine yet she was curious about who the dark hooded figure was, she found she couldn't take her eyes off of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Through out the proceeding Padme couldn't keep her focus on Tarkin and the speaker of the house, she found herself continuously gazing up to the hooded figure. As the proceedings ended she left and headed back to her office. She noticed it was very quite and she thought someone was watching her, following her. She turned around to confront who ever it was, but no one was there. Taking a deep breath she turned around and jump as Admiral Tarkin was standing behind her. "Ah Senator Amidala, it is good to see you back in the senate building." "Thank you Admiral." she responded "I presume your negotiations where a success?" He asked "Yes the Muun's took a lot into consideration but all went as planned, for the funds to send relief supplies to the Kadavo system." Padme was lying straight through her teeth. She was actually meeting a contact within the Muun government that would help them aid the rebels when the time came. "Good now as you are aware the festival of light on Naboo is taking place in a couple of days and the emperor himself asked if you would be his honoured guest." "Of course, I would never miss the festival of light, it was created the day that Naboo gave its loyalty only to the Emperor." Padme answered knowing it was false information. The festival of light was in memory of the Naboo system joining the Republic so long ago. "Now if you'll excuse me Admiral Tarkin I have much work to do." She bowed as she made her leave. With a small bow and a grin Tarkin watched her leave, he smiled faded into a serious scowl. From the darkness of a corner beside him Vader appeared. "Thoughts Vader." he asked. With a huff he said," as I have said before Tarkin all senators are liars." the scowl Tarking ahd turned into a small grin. "Well then it seems we may have found our rebel spy."

Vader returned to his quarters on board his cruiser the Endurance. shutting the lights off he bent down on one knee, and a holo communication of Lord Sidious appeared. "What is your progress lord Vader?" "My master I believe the rebel spy is none other then Senator Amidala." Sidious took a moment before he spoke. "Hmmm we you 100% sure lord Vader? We cannot just go and kill her now it would cause too much attention if we have no concreate proof." " What is thy biding my master." "Test her you must, see how she reacts when we put exactly what she wants right in front of her. Give her the plans for the Death Star and she how she unfolds." Sidious said with a wicked grin. Vader was hesitant about the plan but his master knew better then he did, as he was a politician and would play this in a political way. "Yes my master." The communication cut and Vader remained pondering in his thoughts. How would he get her to the plans? What we he do once she found out what they were?

The next day Vader entered into is masters office and began setting up for his plan, he plan was to cut the power from the senators side of the senate wing, he knew she was very busy trying to close negotiations with the Muun's as well as prepare for her and the Emperors speeches for the festival. Tarkin would then escort her to work in the emperors personal office as official request from the Emperor himself. "Cut off all power to the east wing of the senate building." Vader said into his commlink. _"Right away sir."_ the trooper on the other end responded.

Padme was working away on her speech for the festival and trying to find a way into the emperors throne room, as senator she was required to make a speech about all that Naboo has accomplished and how the emperor was at his strongest yet. She decided to bull shit the entire thing. A she was writing it down the power in her office shut off. She stood up walking over to hr door. "Trooper what's going on?" she demanded. "Sorry senator there is something wrong with the main power circuit in this area." she groaned. Heading to grab her stuff she decided she would head to Bail's office, he went back home to Alderaan for a little bit. As she started making her way to his office in the West wing she bumped into Tarkin "ah senator Amidala just the person I was looking for," he looked down at her. "Going somewhere my dear?" "Yes the power is out in my wing and I have I must prepare for." she responded. "That can wait the emperor has requested a meeting with you." He said escorting her to the emperors room. She remained clam and collective, she had been called there many times before. As she entered the room the hologram of the emperor was already up. _"Ah Senator Amidala." _"Lord Sidious, do what do I owe this great pleasure." Padme said bowing her head. _"I am reaching out to see how your progress was in the arrangements for the_ _festival."_ "There are coming, but work has recently come to a halt for the moment." _"Senator I expected more from you not letting a silly little power outage stop you from finishing the_ _arrangements for your people I expect everything to be done by days end and sent over to me or else." _He aid to her is a threating voice. "Of course my lord I will have it done. I'm heading over to Senator Organa's office immediately after this."_ "No my dear I will be checking up on you before the days end, I will allow this just once and you will be allowed to use my personal office."_ Not believing what he just said she did not refuse. As the meeting cam to an end Tarkin said "well then Senator I shall leave you to your business." bowing he walked out of the office.

Padme couldn't believe it! she was sitting inside the very place she needed to try to break into, but it was too easy she thought. Then it hit her _"I expected more from you not letting a silly little power outage stop you from finishing.." _It rang through her head she hadn't mentioned the power outage to him and she was in the room when he was contacted. Padme's eyes widen as she knew this was a test to see who she really was, and knowing she was probably being watched. She smiled, the joke was on them she had bypassed the grid before leaving no trace that it was her. As she continued to work on her speech she started typing in an override code that would play on repeat her writing the speech, she knew it would only give her about 2 minutes before it would reset. Padme cautiously began searching though the militaries encrypted files for the plans she was looking for. Knowing she was being watch she didn't try to change her facial expression. With only a minute left she saw a file tittle DS as she opened the file she found hat she was looking for. She knew she didn't have enough time to copy over the entire folder. As she copied over the first half into he own personal files she began memorizing the rest. Padme had been gifted with a photographic memory which came in handy a lot. She quickly switched back to her speech documents she felt relief, she had done the near impossible. Now that hard part would be getting back to the alliance because for the next 2 rotations she would be stuck to the Emperors side.

Vader was watching her as he sat in dark corner of his masters office. He was able to mask himself sing the force so she couldn't see him sitting there. He watched and watched and watched but she didn't move from her spot. He didn't sense anything unusual either. He knew who she was but what was her angle. She angered him so much as he tried to break through the mental barriers in her mind to find out what she knew but he couldn't. He watch as she left when she was finished. Vader stood up and contacted his master. _"What do you have to report my young apprentice."_ "The plan failed my master she didn't attempt to do anything, I even attempted to invade her mind but her mental barriers are far stronger then I would have expected. The only thing I know is that she is in fact a rebel scum, but it is unclear her part within the system." Vader explain. Sidious put on a wicked grin, _"well then I believe its time to introduce you to the young senator."_


	3. Chapter 3

Vader hated his masters plan. There was a reason people never saw Vader around the same people for more then was necessary, he hated being in the senate building he preferred the comfort of his ship the Endurance or hearing the screams of his victims begging for his mercy. He knew he couldn't get out of making an appearance at the festival on Naboo, he knew the only reason the emperor wanted him there was to strike fear into all those who gazed at him. Vader knew what is reputation throughout the galaxy was. He was strike first ask later and had a short temper. Vader despised what his master asked him to do in escort the Senator home, he wasn't just some errand boy that was to take a lying rebel senator home aboard his ship. He could feel his anger growing. He heard a crash sound as he looked over and saw a glass vase shatter into pieces.

Padme was putting the final touches on her speech when her handmaid Domre said to her "Milady you have an incoming communication from the emperor." Padme's eyes widened as she stood up straightening the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Put it through."_ "Ah senator Amidala."_ "Lord Sidious what do I owe this pleasure." she said giving a slight bow. _"I have felt a disturbance in the force senator, I feel it is unsafe for you to travel to Naboo yourself. That is why I am sending my apprentice to accompany you back home to Naboo for the festival."_ Padme went stiff, his apprentice she thought she had knew he had one but she was lucky enough never to have liaed eyes on him from the stories she has heard. "Oh my lord you are to kind, but I am sure Captain Typho has it all under control." "I have already made the arrangements with Captain." Before Padme could attempt to interject even more the door to her office opened._ "Senator Amidala, this is my apprentice Darth Vader."_ Her eyes widened as she watch the tall hooded figure from the proceedings the other day entered into the office. Unable to move she stared as he stopped right beside the hologram. _"I trust Lord Vader to get you here safely Senator, I would hate to see anything happen to you." _As the hologram cut out her eyes remained on the hooded figure in front of her she couldn't make out anything his face was covered his cloak fell right to the ground and his arms folded across his chest. She couldn't even tell what species he was. Regaining her thoughts she made her way to the other side of the desk, " well lord Vader since plans have changed I need to go home before I am able to depart for Naboo." She walked with out making any eye contact. He just followed her in silence. She could feel his large figure walking behind her. He was easily over six feet tall, and she could tell by his width he was very muscular. It terrified her is was small and dainty compare to him. Her speeder wasn't there instead there was another shuttle waiting for her. She climbed in as Vader sat in the front.

As the arrived to the 500 Republica she quickly made her way out of the shuttle. As she walked in Sabe another handmaid greeted her. "Milady I received a message from Dorme saying you were coming. home. now." Her words started slowing down as she saw the Vader standing behind her on the outdoor landing platform off her living room balcony. Padme lightly gestured her towards her chambers. As they entered Padme grabbed the suit case off the floor and began to pack some outfits. "Sabe, would you please help me fold these?" Padme asked as she reached down for her data pad and typed. **We are being watched be cautious**_. _Sabe responded "Of course milady I will help you fold those if you wish to grab anything else." Padme typed, **Is everything in place for the hand off of the information?** "Milady I do believe this outfit would be much better then the red one." Sabe shaking her head yes. "Thank you Sabe." "Is there anything else you require milady?" "No thank you, you are free to go." Sabe bowed and left. As the senator finished packing her final things she took a deep breath. its only a imperial cruiser with a Sith lord in command what could go wrong is all she thought to herself.

Vader stood in silence, he hadn't moved since they arrived at her home. He was listening into her conversation with her handmaid, her handmaid seemed to be on edge her mind was easily open for him to look through. She too was a rebel but didn't know anything about where they were located or what the Senator had in plan. As Padme returned with her stuff she looked at him "I'm ready to depart Lord Vader." she stated boldly. He didn't say anything he turned to open a pathway to the shuttle. She walked by with confidence. He began to get annoyed with the confidence no one ever spoke to him the way she did, there was a lack of fear in her voice that pissed him off.

As the shuttle entered the atmosphere Padme had laid her eyes on the Endurance, she had seen a cruiser before but not one this big, she found it actually quite impressive for a ship. As the shuttle landed in the main hanger a battalion of clones were lined up on each side of the ramp. She didn't move it terrified her a little. Vader walked off the ship as the stormtroopers stood at attention. "Lord Vader." An Admiral addressed him. "Admiral, we prepared for our jump to lightspeed?" he asked "Yes, sir." Piett responded. "Good we are taking the Senator to Naboo on my masters orders, see to it personally that she gets to her quarters and stays there. I do not want her walking aboard my ship." Vader ordered. "Yes sir." Piett said. Vader passed by him as the other Admirals followed him up to the command deck. Piett moved into the shuttle finding senator Amidala waiting. "Senator welcome aboard the Endurance, I am Admiral Piett. I will be personally seeing over you for the duration of your stay." "Thank you Admiral." He gestured his hand to the exit she was hesitant about leaving the shuttle. As she stepped out she felt the eyes of all the troopers looking at her even though they were wearing helmets. "If you would follow me." Piett said. He lead her down many halls and elevators she couldn't help but look at everything she passed. it wasn't often that anyone besides military personnel were allowed on Cruiser. They stopped outside a door. "Here we are." Piett opened the door. Padme stepped inside it looked like any other standard military room only this one had a single bed. "Your are to remain here until we make our approach to Naboo in 03600 hours. Per Lord Vader's orders." Padme looked a little shocked. "I'm sorry are you saying I'm confined to this room per Vader's orders? And that you will be watching over me even though Lord Sidious gave direct orders to Vader to watch over me?" She started boldly. Peitt gulped "That would be correct Senator." She let out a little huff with a smile. "Thank you Admiral. If I need anything ill be sure to ask." She shut the door. "What a prick. " she said to herself.

Vader stood on the bridge "Make the jump to lightspeed." Admiral Peitt came onto the bridge a few minutes later. "Is it done. "Vader asked him not taking his eyes off the hyperspace lane. "Yes my lord, the senator has been shown to her quarters and I have two guards posted outside of her door..." Peitt hesitated "Something more to add Admiral." Vader asked "It's just my lord she is very strong willed and that questions your approach to this mission, I believe the exact words she use to describe you was 'What a prick'" Peitt got a little chuckle out of it, he rather like the Senators spontaneity she was not afraid of Vader. Vader of the other hand stiffened as Peitt told him, he tuned fast on his heels and marched right out of the bridge. He walked into his one quarters and threw off his hood, he was fuming. She didn't in any right have the power to speak like that about him, he knew she truly wasn't afraid of him. He ran his hands through his hair and punch rather a large new dent into the side of his wall with is cybernetic hand. Oh, but he would teach her to fear him.


	4. Chapter 4

Padme was getting board sitting around in her room. She would check the monitor on the wall to see how much longer it would be. She headed over to the commlink and it the button. _"Yes Senator?"_ she cold hear Peitt on the other end. "Admiral Peitt, I was wondering if I could speak with you." It was quite for a second. _"Of course milady I will be there in a_ moment." Padme waited as she heard the buzzer sound, she opened the door. "May I be of assistance Senator?" he asked her. "Yes, Admiral. I was in a rush leaving the Senate today and I haven't eaten anything all day is there a chance I could possibly go get some food?" she asked Peitt answered "Of course milady I will have a guard bring you some food immediately." "Oh, thank you, but I was wondering if I could go out myself. I'm lonely sitting in here all by myself and there's only so much space to move around." she looked at him. "I'm sorry Senator but Lord Vader gave me specific instructions to keep you in our room and-" she cut him off. "Actually Lord Vader asked you to look after me. He said he didn't want me walking around his cruiser alone. But there was no indication that says you cannot accompany me to get some food, you are technically still watching me." she said taking a step closer, she looked deep into his eyes knowing that if she held her stare she would break him. Peitt cleared his throat, "You are right milady, if you would follow me this way." She smiled and followed him out the door.

Padme and Peitt entered the mess hall where everyone dropped what they were doing and stared. Padme froze for a second before Peitt said, "follow me this way to a more private section. Padme followed him towards an area where more of the higher ranking officers eat. There was less people in there, but they all shared the same reaction as the troopers. They watched a Piett and Padme got food then sat down at a far table near the corner of the room. "I guess they aren't accustomed to have anyone in here expect military officers." Padme said taking a bite of food. "Your would be there first Senator, most non military officers that board onto the Endurance don't make it off." he said taking a bite. This comment made Padme choke on her food a little. " I would assume Lord Vader would have something to do with that." Piett let out a little laugh, "word to the wise Senator, Vader has a short temper and at the end of that temper is rage. Especially when it come to politicians and politics, that the already short temper gets a little smaller." Padme nodded in agreement, Peitt to her seemed like a decent guy to talk to. "So what do you exactly know about Lord Vader." His eyes shot up at her, "in a sense of what I should try not to do in his presence. I would like to be the first to make it off this ship alive." She said with a little laugh. Peitt settled down "Well really its only the temper, but I will say chose your words carefully," he said in a hushed tone so no one could hear him. "The other day during a meeting one of the Admirals was saying something against the Emperor and next thing we saw was his body on the floor." Padme stopped eating completely, she looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. He was a monster is all she could think. A captain walked over the table "Admiral Peitt you are requested on the bridge." he said Peitt nodded standing up Padme followed, "Captain please see that the Senator is taken back to her quarters," he pointed at two stormtroopers standing guard. "you too go with him." Piett left as the Captain and the guards escorted her back to her quarters.

Vader and some time to get his anger in check, he had went down to the cell block were they had a rebel being tortured for information about their base. Vader sat there for hours listening to him scream as Vader broke the barriers down in his mind. Vader wasn't attempting to be slow about it carefully sifting through his memories. Yet all he could find was some lousy information about a new model of there X-wing fighters. In the end it was too much for the rebel who died because Vader had destroyed his mind in the process. "Dispose of him, he is of no longer any value." Vader told the guards. As we was walking back to his quarters he saw troopers, and a captain with the Senator. His anger grew again. Vader cut them off at the quarter. "Lord Vader we were just taking the Senator back to her quarters as-" suddenly the captain couldn't breath and neither could have of the troopers. Padme looked at all of them terrified. "Who gave you permission to take the Senator out of her quarters?" he asked boldly. "I. was. just. following. orders-" "Stop it!" Padme interjected ."Stop it right now Lord Vader." Padme screamed at him, his head turned towards her he looked directly at her. "Put them down. Now." she said in a strict voice. This angered him even more he was in charge not her, she would pay for the way she just spoke to him. "As you wish Senator." was all he said as you could hear the snap of all three of there necks as their bodies hit the ground. Padme gasped as she put her hand over he mouth horrified at what she just saw. Vader grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. "Ow! Let go off me! your hurting me!" Padme said trying to squirm out of his grasp, this only made his hand tighten around her more. He had grabbed her with his mechanical hand so it did have quite a tighter grip on it. As they reached her quarters he opened to door and threw her inside. She landed with a thud on the ground. "Now I will only repeat this once," he began pointing a finger at her. "you will remain in this room until we reach Naboo, you will not ask for anything else until we arrive." With that said he shut the door. "No one expect me is allowed to enter this room understood. She goes nowhere." Vader looked at the two guards. "Sir yes sir." they both said. Vader stormed back off toward the bridge.

On the bridge Admiral Peitt and Tarkin will looking at the death star plans in the small conference room. "Ah Vader so glad you could finally join us."Tarkin said with a wicked grin. So badly did Vader want to cut that son of a bitch in half. "There was a small incident with our cargo." he stated looking at Peitt who looked panicked. "Don't worry Piett your neck is safe for now, but know that Captain Rema and two troopers paid for your actions." All Vader could think about during the meeting was the way the Senator spoke to him. No one ever had spoken to him like that, it made him rage and questioned why the emperor was still making him keep her rebel body alive. As there meeting was finished Piett left "I assume for your even shorter attention during these meetings that this senator has you tongue tied Vader." Tarkin said as a cheeky remark. Vader slightly turned his head. "I will let you know that this Senator is little spit fire, like most she isn't afraid of the emperors power or even you Vader." Tarkin placed his hands on the table. "She will fight you until her last breathe." As all Tarkin said before leaving the room. Vader thought to himself don't worry she wont be breathing for much longer.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the beginning of the book. I'm still just setting the ground work for what's going to happen later on. I am interested in hearing what you guys think so please leave a comment or send me a direct message of things you guys would love to see in the book!**


End file.
